english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Szarabajka
Keith Szarabajka (born December 2, 1952 in Oak Park, Illnois) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Dragon *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995-1997) - Corpus (ep12), Dean (ep52), Orderly (ep12), Racquet Player (ep52), Skritch (ep46) *Archer (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (2001) - Bracelet Kobra (ep52) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Con#1 (ep10), P.A. Voice (ep10), Warden (ep10) *Generator Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Philippe Roache *Heavy Gear (2001-2002) - Serge *Max Steel (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Ator (ep22) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) - Cikatro Vizago, Dispatcher (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep65), Mining Guild HQ (ep59), Shuttle Trooper#2 (ep12) *Teen Titans (2003) - Trigon (ep6) *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Maximus (ep22), Spootimus (ep22) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Ronan the Accuser (ep30) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Kip O'Donnell, Otter (ep40), Puma (ep7) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Rodin Krick (ep10) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Computer (ep5), Living Laser (ep5) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Captain Montand *Young Justice (2010-2011) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Silverback *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dr. Terrence Kyne 'Movies' *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Poacher 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Cikatro Vizago, Imperial Officer *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Cikatro Vizago, Imperial Officer#1, Old Man, Transport Captain 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Silverback Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Professor Fujii (ep1), Ryouko (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Guide for Murdered Children (2018) - Narrator *A Killing for Christ (2018) - Narrator *Antifa (2017) - Narrator *Catalina Eddy (2017) - Narrator *Destiny (2017) - Narrator *Goodbye, Things (2017) - Narrator *Pulped (2017) - Narrator *Rescued from ISIS (2017) - Narrator *Sanctuary (2016) - Narrator *Storms of Victory (2014) - Narrator *Tango Down (2017) - Narrator *The Big Get-Even (2018) - Narrator *The Burning Hills (2017) - Narrator *The Captain Class (2017) - Narrator *The Fissure King (2017) - Narrator *The Shell Game (2016) - Narrator *Verbal Judo (2017) - Narrator *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Narrator *War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations (2017) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Laserbeak Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017) - Gilgamesh 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Jack Mason/003, Jean Le Rouge *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Scott, The Order *BioShock 2 (2010) - Reed Wahl *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Cornelius Slate *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) - Drake *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Russman, Survivor#4 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Black Hand *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Inferi, Patron, Speedballer *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Die Spinne, Jonathan "Genghis" Kahn *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Nephilim (Whispers) 2, Nephilim (Whispers) 4, The Crowfather, The Scribe, Wicked K. *Darkwatch (2005) - Lazarus Malkoth *Dead Space (2008) - Dr. Terrence Kyne *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dead Space 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Middle Class Citizens *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizens *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Big Louie, Cop, Reggie the Rhino *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Professor Nostradamus Smythe *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Reverend Rasputin *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Joshua Graham *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Ghoul, Vault-Tec Scientist *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Bowlsley, Unicycle Man *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Witch King *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Didact, Doctor Alexander, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Courier, Faitir Scaith, Feride Ouet, Milou, Oliver Dartan, Rathir Citizen, Scholar, Soldier, Sparrow *L.A. Noire (2011) - Herschel Biggs *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Executor Pallin, Krogan Battlemaster, Lilihierax *Mass Effect 2 (2010-2011) - Harbringer, Delan, Elias Kelham *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - C-Sec Assistant *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Psycho *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Captain Hawke *Quantum Theory (2010) - Franz, Xex *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Flameslinger *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Flameslinger *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Sgt. Peterson *Soviet Strike (1996) - President Yeltsin *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Eddie Brock/Venom *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Mr. Aziz, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Dewback Trooper, Infiltrator, Tie Fighter Pilot *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Getzo, Pak Taidine *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Len Parvek *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Len Parvek, Novo, Ralo, Torg, Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - General Hall *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rudiger *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Kraang *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Kellen, Redguard Pitdog *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Archcanon Tarvus, Chee-Jah *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Athis, Erandur, Malyn Varen *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gorin *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Dr. Adams, Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler (2000) - Kip O'Donnell *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Alistair Stanley *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Emile Dufraisne *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Ironhide, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Titan, Decepticon Sniper, Ironhide *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Drones, Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Ironhide *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Kamal Rex, Military Marine, Novus Reflex Trooper *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Wraithlord *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Diomedes, Voice of Chaos, Wraithguard *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Voice of God, Diomedes, Wraithguard, Wraithlord *WildStar (2014) - Colonel Audax, Maelstrom, Noximind *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Bastion, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Kalrow *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Gilgamesh *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Gilgamesh *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Efreet *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Jet Black *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Emperor of Gedow the Black, Jet Black *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Gilgamesh *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Dmitri Yuriev, Boss, Vanderkam *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Dmitri Yuriev, Helmer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (153) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2018. Category:American Voice Actors